


Mean

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Steve had always wanted to go to University. His dream always was to study Fine Arts, and he was finally accomplishing it.What wasn’t on his dreams, neither on his plans, was to have a mean roommate.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve had always wanted to go to University. His dream always was to study Fine Arts, and he was finally accomplishing it.  
What wasn’t on his dreams, neither on his plans, was to have a mean roommate. At first it was okay, Bucky and him wasn’t really friends, but they had a normal relationship. Then, on their second year there, Bucky started to be mean towards him, and didn’t talk to him. If he ever did so, he’d talk to him like he was superior, as if Steve meant nothing.  
Steve thought about what he could have done wrong, but they had just back come from Christmas break, and they didn’t even live near, so he couldn’t have done anything at all. Was it because he hadn’t had called? Well, Bucky didn’t call either.  
After a few months, Steve stopped caring. He didn’t try to understand Bucky anymore. He just focused on his paintings, and tried to do his best on his classes.  
They both were going to graduate that year, so he had more important things to think about than Bucky Barnes. 

It was the first day of their last year at the university. Steve had just arrived, and he was sitting on his bed, with his laptop on top of his crossed legs, after he had already finished unpacking.  
He heard the door being opened, and so he lifted his sight from the screen, to see his dear roommate entering the room, with a backpack and a suitcase.  
He looked different, Steve noticed. It was difficult not to notice. Bucky had always treated his hair with much care. It was known. But now, he had it shoulder-length, and completely messy. He had gotten stronger, the tightness on his sleeves could tell. Even his metal arm, which Steve still didn’t know how it ended up there, looked different now.  
– Hey. – Steve said. – How was summer?  
Bucky looked at him.  
– Fine. You?  
Steve nodded. Yep, it was still the same. He was still an ogre.  
– Quite fine. Thank you.  
Bucky just nodded as a reply, and started unpacking without really paying attention to his roommate.  
After a half an hour, Steve got up.  
– I’m going to see if Tony is back already. We still don’t have the second key, so please. Don’t fall asleep or leave.  
– Don’t promise you anything.  
Steve sighed, leaving the room. He went two floors upstairs, where his friend Tony had his room. Tony was the first friend Steve ever did here. He was studying Chemical Engineering, and was the best of his class. He was also the kid of some rich guy, but Steve never really cared about that. All he knew was that Tony was always there for him, and that he was a good friend.  
When he arrived to the room, he knocked four times. That’s how Tony knew it was him. It was kind of a secret code.  
The door opened up, but behind it, there was no Tony. Instead, Bruce, Tony’s roommate, was there.  
– Hey, Steve.  
– Hi, Bruce.  
Bruce wasn’t Steve’s friend, but he liked him. Bruce was studying Biology, and even though he seemed like a peaceful, shy guy; Tony always said once you get to know him you can sense his temper.  
Steve didn’t really believe that.  
– Tony is in the bathroom – Bruce informed. – Come in and wait for him if you want to.  
– Thank you. – Steve entered the room, sitting on Tony’s bed. – So, Banner. How was your summer?  
Bruce rubbed his hand on his pants, nodding.  
– It was okay. Average. I went back to Oklahoma and… saw family, friends.  
– That’s always nice. – Steve said with a smile.  
Bruce nodded. An awkward silence made an appearance.  
A few minutes, Tony got out of the bathroom with just a towel on his waist.  
– Steve! – he said, going to hug him.  
– Tony. You’re wet. And naked.  
Tony rolled his eyes, and hugged Steve nevertheless. After a few seconds, they broke apart, Steve looking at his now all wet shirt.  
– So, did Mr Grumpy kick you out of the room already?  
– He didn’t. But I bet he has already left and now I’ll have to wait for him to come back from his girlfriend’s room because he took the key.  
– I still don’t think Natasha’s his girlfriend.  
– They’re always together. He stays the night almost always.  
– I’ve never seen them kiss. And believe me when I tell you I pay a lot of attention to that girl.  
– Hey. Remember Virginia? You girlfriend, for almost four years?  
– Don’t call her Virginia. She’s Pepper. Only his dad calls her Virginia. – Steve rolled his eyes. – And of course I remember her. I’m going to have dinner with her tonight.  
– Are you finally proposing? – Bruce asked.  
– First graduation, then wedding. I don’t know how many times I’ve already tell you that.  
Steve shook his head, standing up.  
– I’ll leave you to get ready then. See you tomorrow.  
He left the room, going down to his own again. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He sighed. He sat on the floor, beside the door, with his back on the wall. He took his phone out to see the hour. 8:36 P.M. He prayed for Bucky to come back soon. He had had a long day, and all he wanted was to sleep in his own goddamned bed.

Steve woke up by the feeing of being shaken. He opened his eyes, seeing a blurry, dark image of Bucky’s face on front of him. He blinked twice.  
– Bucky?  
– Come on, Steve. Stand up. It’s late.  
– What time is it? – he babbled.  
– Late. I’m sorry. Come on, give me your hand.  
Steve gave Bucky his hand, and the later helped him to stand up. Steve almost tripped, but Bucky took him by the waist.  
– Come on… – he sighed.  
Bucky, with one hand still on Steve’s waist, unlocked the door. He opened it and entered the room, dragging the blonde one with him.  
– Come on, go to your bed.  
Steve nodded, and did as asked. He sat on his bed. Bucky started to undress himself, sitting on his own bed.  
Steve was drowsy, and confused.  
– Are we going to have sex? Why are you undressing?  
Bucky chuckled.  
– I'm not that lucky – he whispered, praying for Steve to be tired enough to think this was just a dream. Or not even remember at all. – Go to sleep now, Steve. It’s too late.  
Steve nodded, doing as demanding. He lied in bed, with his clothes on, and after a few seconds, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after, Steve woke up alone on his bedroom. Bucky was gone, his bed made and all. He sat up, noticing then that he was wearing the same clothes than the day before. He stood up, walking to the bathroom, to take a shower.  
An hour later, he went out of the bedroom, finding a red-headed girl sitting on his bed.  
– Natasha? What are you doing here?  
– I’m waiting for Bucky. He was supposed to meet up with me half an hour ago in my room, but he didn’t show up, so I came to look for him. I thought he was in the shower.  
Steve took a breath, thanking God that she hadn’t decided to get in the shower with him, thinking it was Bucky.  
– Well – he said. – I thought he was with you. Isn’t he answering his phone either?  
– Do you think I’d be here if he did?  
This was officially the longest conversation he had had with Natasha, and he was maybe understanding now why Bucky had become such a churl.  
– Okay… I don’t know. Maybe he’s out. I haven’t seen him since last afternoon.  
– Afternoon?  
– Yes. I mean, I left and when I came back he wasn’t here. He arrived again late at night.  
– How late?  
Steve was confused, but also surprised.   
– Wasn’t he with you?  
– Steve. I arrived this morning.  
Now that was news. Bucky didn’t have many friends. If you saw him out, it was with Natasha. If he was not with Natasha, he was with Sam. But Sam was studying in Europe this year. And if he wasn’t with Natasha or Sam, he was with Steve in their bedroom. That was all of Bucky’s circle.  
– Let me call him…  
Steve grabbed his phone, dialing Bucky’s number. A few seconds later, Bucky picked up.  
– What?  
– Bucky? Uh, it’s Steve…  
– I know. What do you want?  
– Natasha is here. She said you were supposed to meet with her almost an hour ago and…  
– Shit. – he whispered. – Tell her I’ll go now. – he hung up, and Steve dropped the phone on his bed.  
– He’s coming now. Don’t worry.  
Natasha nodded.   
– Thanks.  
– Whenever.  
Natasha stayed sitting there, and Steve sat on the chair in front of his desk. They were both shut, until Steve got sick of it.  
– So, huh, Bucky and you…  
– What?  
– Are you… together?  
– No. We’ve never been.  
– Oh. I thought.  
– Yeah, same as everybody.  
– I owe Tony $50… – he whispered.  
Natasha rolled her eyes.  
– Don’t you creeps have nothing better to do than betting against your classmates?  
– I’m sorry…  
The silence came back, but this time, Steve didn’t try to make it go away.  
Some minutes later, the door was opened, and Bucky arrived running through it.  
– I’m sorry. – he said to Natasha, sitting in his own bed in front of her. – I’m so sorry, I was… doing a thing and I completely forgot. I’m so sorry, seriously. Forgive me.  
Steve stood there, watching Bucky. He hadn’t seen him act like that in a few years. He was actually being nice.  
– It’s okay, Buck. – Natasha said. – Now come on, we need to talk about something. Don’t we?  
Bucky nodded, standing up. Natasha walked out the room, and he followed her. Three seconds later, he ran back inside. He took the key and gave it to Steve.  
– Sorry about tonight. I’ll be back before dinner. I swear.  
And with that, he left again.

 

– So, again, I was right. – Tony said, reclining in his chair.  
Steve and Tony were in a bar, with Pepper, Tony’s girlfriend, and Thor, another friend of Steve. Don’t ask about his name. His parents were these mythology nerds.   
– Come on, everyone on campus thinks they’re together. They’re always stuck. Like two limpets.  
– Are you jealous, Rogers? – Tony teased.  
– Why would I?  
– Well, I recall you having the biggest crush on Barnes.  
Steve blushed.  
– That was freshman year. We’re seniors now. It’s been a while. And he wasn’t a dick back then.  
– No crush ever goes fully away.  
– Does that mean your crush on Natasha is still there too? – Thor asked. Pepper looked at Tony, who gulped.  
– Well, I think she’s a beautiful woman… But I’m only in love with you, sweetheart. – he replied, kissing Pepper’s cheek.  
– Good one. – she whispered.  
– Anyways, Steve. So, if Bucky wasn’t with you, and wasn’t with Natasha, and certainly wasn’t with Wilson… Where was he?  
– I don’t know. I don’t care. Even if I did, he’d never tell.  
– Maybe he’s sleeping with one of the professors…  
– A year ago? Maybe. Now? He doesn’t look that good.  
– He got stronger. And come on, he’s Bucky Barnes. He always looks good. Wait until he starts wearing man buns. – Steve looked at Tony all confused. – What? It’s true.  
Steve shook his head.   
– Bucky and I will never happen, Tony. Get over it. I don’t even think he’s anything but straight.  
– Actually… – Pepper said. – I’ve seen him in a few parties, making out with guys. Before he was drunk enough to not know what he was doing.  
– Yes, and there was this rumour on freshman year that he had been dating a senior student.  
Steve stood in silence, looking down at his beer. Should he believe that?  
– And he’s over there eating that guy’s mouth. – Thor said. Steve looked at him, almost hurting himself because of the velocity he had done it with.  
– Where? – he asked. Thor pointed behind Steve, and as he turned he heard Tony.  
– And he said he didn’t have a crush…  
– Shut up, Stark. – he murmured, as he looked for Bucky. Effectively, there he was, in the bar, making out with a blonde guy.  
– Doesn’t that guy kind of look like Steve? – Pepper whispered.  
– That guy is definitely way hotter than Steve. – Steve looked at Tony. – What, man? It’s the truth.  
Steve rolled his eyes, looking at Bucky again. But what he encountered wasn’t Bucky and his blonde-look-a-like friend, but Natasha walking towards him.  
– Hey, man. – she said. – Don’t you know staring isn’t really polite?  
– I-I’m sorry, I thought… – he started. – It just surprises me to see Bucky with someone else that isn’t you…  
Nat chuckled. She pointed at the chair beside Steve. The guy nodded, allowing her to sit.  
– That’s his boyfriend, Johnny. They’ve been together since summer, or so.  
– Boyfriend?  
– Yes. But that’s all I know. It’s the first time I see him. He doesn’t study here. I think he doesn’t study at all. He’s from Buck’s hometown. They’ve been like that since we arrived. I don’t even know how the man’s voice sounds. Guess I’m gonna have to find a boyfriend too. – Tony laughed. – Do you have something to say?  
– No, no. Of course not.  
She rolled her eyes, and looked at Steve again.  
– Anyways. Turns out it’s him who he were with yesterday. Guess it’ll happen again. So be prepared.  
Steve sighed, and took a long ship from his beer. This couldn’t be.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a good two weeks since Steve found Bucky with his boyfriend. And guess what? After that, he had been talking a lot more with Natasha, since they both were always waiting for Bucky in one way or another. And she was actually nice. Such a pity that he had just discovered this, on the year they’re graduating.   
Steve opened his room’s door, finding Bucky on the table, studying.  
– Hey – Steve greeted. Bucky didn’t greet back, but he let go a sound.  
Steve sighed, leaving his briefcase on his own table, and laying on his bed. He reached for his phone on his back pocket, but he couldn’t find it. Suddenly he sat.  
– Bucky, have you seen my phone?  
Bucky turned back.  
– Uh, yeah. You forgot it this morning. It’s in the bathroom. – Steve nodded, and walked to the bathroom to get it. – By the way. Natasha called you.  
Steve could feel the anger in that last word.   
– Did you pick up?  
– No. Why would I? She was calling you.  
– Are you jealous? – Steve chuckled.  
– Again… why would I? Are you even dating?  
– No. And what if we were? You have a boyfriend, after all.  
Bucky looked at Steve.  
– One. He’s not my boyfriend. I don’t have boyfriends. Nor girlfriends. Two. How do you even know about him?  
– I was in the bar with Tony and Thor when you were there with him the other day. Remember, when you totally ignored Natasha and she sat on another table? Yeah, that was me.  
Bucky chuckled ironically.   
– So she’s changing me for you.  
– She’s not… Don’t be ridiculous, James. You both always pushed everyone away, and now you’re pushing her away. She feels alone, it’s not her fault that she wants friends.  
– Yeah, whatever. – he said, taking his stuff and putting it in his backpack.  
– Where are you going? It’s past curfew.  
– I’m going to the park to get jointed. – Bucky said, going through the door and closing it behind him.  
Steve sighed, sitting in his bed. Why was Bucky so bullheaded? He took his phone, opening the FaceTime app to call Natasha. He had to wait a few seconds until the redhead’s face appeared in his screen.  
– Hey, Rogers. – she smiled. – It only took you five hours to call me back, that’s a new record.  
Steve rolled his eyes.   
– I forgot my phone in the room. I just arrived and saw the lost call. I’m sorry.  
– It’s okay. I just wanted to know if you were doing something tonight, but I already have my pijamas on and my show is on TV.  
– Do you even study at all?  
– Mm… not really. I don’t find it useful. – Steve chuckled. – Hey, is Bucky there?  
– Nope. He found out we’re spending time together and he got mad, or whatever. I don’t know. But he left. Probably with his boyfriend. I mean, I guess.  
– Well, he’s either with him or on his way… – A knock on Natasha’s room interrupted her words. – here. That’s probably him. He’ll crash the night here. I should better hang. See you tomorrow?  
Steve nodded.  
– Sure. Good night.  
– Good night, Steve.  
The screen turned black, and Steve left the phone on top of his bed, walking to the bathroom to have a shower.  
Meanwhile, Natasha opened the door to Bucky.  
– Hey, Buck. What’s up?  
He didn’t reply, but entered Nat’s room in a flash.  
– Is your roomamte here?  
– No, she’s at her boyfriend’s.  
– Fine. What the fuck is up with you!?  
– Excuse me?  
– Yeah. Why are you and Steve such friends lately?  
– What?  
– Nat, are you trying something with him?  
– No! And what if I were? You’re with Johnny! You said you had gotten over Steve already!  
– I am!  
– Then why are you here, shouting to me!?  
– I’m not shouting! – he lowered his voice. – I’m not shouting. – he sighed and sat on Natasha’s couch. – I’m sorry.  
Natasha nodded and sat beside him, stroking his arm.  
– What’s wrong, Buck?  
– I don’t know. I feel like things are changing. Sam is gone, Johnny is here now and… now you and Steve are…  
– Sam is coming back in a few months, and the fact that Steve and I are friends now, doesn’t have to change us. And what’s the problem with Johnny being here?  
– He was just a summer fling then. I’d go back home in summer, have nothing serious with him, and come back here. Now he’s here and I think he wants something else. But I don’t want that. I can’t have that.  
– And, is there a reason for it?  
Bucky shook his head.  
– It’s just not my style.  
– Are you sure? Or is there something making it hard for you? Something tall, blonde and with blue eyes?  
– I’m over Steve, Nat.  
– But wasn’t he the principal reason you got involved with Johnny? Because they looked alike?  
– Yes. But he’s Johnny, not Steve. They look alike, physically. They’re opposites. Steve is humble, and innocent, and so sweet… Johnny is nothing like that. He’s egotistical, and arrogant, and thinks he can have all he wants and… I mean…  
– Bucky, are you listening to yourself?  
He looked at her, and sighed. He rubbed his eyes.  
– Okay. Maybe I’m not over Steve. But what else can I do? I don’t even know if he… likes boys. And after how I treated him, even if he did, he wouldn’t like me back.  
Natasha bit her lip.  
– I have an idea. I could try to research and see if he has any kind of sympathy for you. But, if you want him to like you back, in case he is not straight, you have to stop being Bucky and start being James.  
– What does that mean?  
– You know what that means.  
Bucky seethed.  
– Fine. I’ll try.  
– Great. Operation Barnes-Rogers, begins.


End file.
